1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to technology that provides an image from a vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, various types of antitheft apparatus for installation in a vehicle are proposed to protect a vehicle against theft. In an example, when a lock of a vehicle door or a car window such as a windshield is broken, a type of in-vehicle apparatus sounds an alarm or lights a lamp. When a suspicious person approaches a vehicle as well, an in-vehicle security system detects the approaching suspicious person, sounds an alarm and transmits a message to the mobile terminal of a vehicle owner. A technology newly proposed as a security system allows a user to confirm concurrently the vehicle inside and outside.
If apparatus sounds an alarm against the every person approaching a vehicle, the alarm is sounded even against a non-suspicious person. This bothers the persons near the parked vehicle due to its noisy alarm. Besides, the vehicle owner cannot confirm the vehicle state unless the owner goes to the parked vehicle. Further, even if the owner goes to the parked vehicle to confirm the vehicle state, the owner cannot confirm the vehicle state at the time of the alarm sounded.